koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (ガンダム無双2) is the sequel to Dynasty Warriors: Gundam. It updates the roster, adds more attacks for the characters, and allows characters to pilot even the "grunt" Mobile Suit (MS) units. Gameplay Depending on the mecha, a Mobile Suit is capable of a six hit combo like Dynasty Warriors 4. Weapon deadlocks are also different and require the player to input a random button sequence in an allotted amount of time. Though the unique RT Attack system has been removed, players can still build it to three levels and high classed Mobile Suits can additionally perform aerial RT attacks. When two friendly ace pilots are near one another and have their RT attack gauge full, they can perform a unique combination attack together. While pilots can continue to use various mecha, higher leveled Mobile Suits require a license to use them. Each mecha now has a part for their arms, legs, and torso. Arms and legs affect a Mobile Suit's offensive power while the torso changes its RT attack (or Musou) rating. Torsos also greatly affect a suit's mobility and defensive rating. Parts are collected by defeating many enemies and have integrated levels. Like the Warriors games, the highest rank for each part is Part 4, which can be unlocked by fulfilling special requirements and difficult missions in Mission Mode. The maximum points that a part can add for any attribute is 100, 200 or 400 (depending on the model and part). Each Mobile Suit also has four skills that the pilot can learn while using them, encouraging the player to try more than one mecha with each character. The updated parts system removes the previous level up system for the Mobile Suits. The five mechancis have been removed and only Astonaige Medoz returns in this title during Mission Mode. He runs the Mobile Suits Lab, which customizes and builds stronger parts. As the player submits more parts to be overhauled, the Lab itself will level up. With each progressive level, the Lab can manufacture more skills and allow more parts to be worked on. In this screen, players may choose to do one of the following: :*'Attachment' - Allocates skills onto a part. These skills only affect the Mobile Suit and cannot be learned by the pilot. :*'Update' - Improves the attributes for the designated part. Though useful for making a part reach past its limits, it cannot add something that a part doesn't have. For instance, if the Part starts with zero defense, an update will not add more defense to it. :*'Development' - sometimes the final polish for a part, this stage enhances a part's overall stats. It can also lead to the creation for more parts for different Mobile Suits. Another new addition to the battles are the giant Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors. These enemies are different than normal foes as their armor is thicker and their offensive power is often higher. To weaken their defenses, players may use a Smash Attack by pressing and holding the (or X) button. This attack breaks their armor's resilience and reveals weak points for the player to attack. A well timed RT attack can also produce the same effect. If the player is having trouble, they may choose to destroy a portion of the Mobile Armor's limbs or torso. This is called Partial Destruction and usually limits the attacks their foe can use. Choosing to not rely on Partial Destruction rewards the player with more parts. Overall, the game has also been given a new visual layout. Whenever possible, the characters' body is shown in a default costume and they generally avoid wearing space helmets. Character portraits showcase more expressions and can be seen when they talk during combat. Amuro, Char, and Haman's outfits change during Story Mode but additional costumes can be unlocked in Mission Mode. These costumes include Milladro's Zechs Merquise disguise and Loran's "Laura" attire. While playing under these different looks, characters will say additional quotes not heard with their normal costumes. Modes Official Mode The story mode that reenacts iconic moments from the anime series. The sagas from the first game return (Gundam, Zeta Gundam, and ZZ Gundam) with events from the 1988 movie, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. The player can only select Amuro, Char, Kamille, and Judau in this mode. Amuro and Char are listed twice, one with their younger appearances and another with their looks in Char's Counterattack. Two player co-op is still available. The stories feature different movies than the first title and are also depicted in a different theatrical style. Completing this mode with these characters makes them and their Mobile Suits available in Mission Mode. Some characters who appear in these sagas can only be unlocked in this mode. Mission Mode A revamped version of the previous title's Original Mode, this feature allows players to play other heroes in the Gundam series. It keeps the original, cross-universe stories as well as the mechanic feature. A new concept is the ability to adjust other characters' affinity towards the player's character. The relationships range from "Contemptuous" (worst) to "Friendly" (best). Making friends unlocks more characters and missions. Messages from pilots who want to engage the player or additional Story Missions can be unlocked through the Terminal (an in-game message board for the player). :*'Story Missions' - original stories different than the first title. Musha Gundam continues to appear but not as a primary antagonist. :*'Free Missions' - battles that do not fit into other categories. The first training mission does not affect the character's relations. General requests from sub characters can be found here. This section also includes the "reward" stages, in which the player can unlock by completing hidden objectives. :*'Collection Missions' - mid-level events that are mainly dedicated for finding parts. :*'Friendship Missions' - any battle that changes characters' view of the player character. The results can occasionally be determined by a pilot's gender. If a character also decides to join a particular faction, their related missions can usually be found here. :*'License Missions' - stages that allow players to gain a license to pilot another high class Mobile Suit. More often than not, the original pilot of the mecha will be involved in these stages and require a level of affinity with them to proceed. :*'Extra Missions' - harder missions that require a larger setup to unlock. Completing these stages usually unlock the Part 4's for the Mobile Suits. :*'Download Missions' - for the PS3 and Xbox 360 ports only, this section includes missions that the player can download online. These missions can sometimes ask players to meet specific criteria to participate in them; a few are set at a certain difficulty level. In between missions, characters can also check their skills and licenses for other Mobile Suits. Versus Mode Pits two players against one another in three unique contests. :*'War' - challenges each player to quickly fulfill battle objectives. :*'Sudden Death' - players start with a low armor rating and are asked to deal severe damage without shutting down. :*'Hunting' - one side is assigned as Hunters and the others are called Targets. The Hunter's goal is to shoot down as many Targets as possible; Targets avoid getting shot down. When a Target gets shot, the roles reverse. Gallery Keeps track of the available characters, movies, music, battleships, and Mobile Suits. Excluding the music, each subject has a brief biography about its role in the series. Characters statistics and their Mobile Suits' equipment can also be seen here. Playable Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam, RX-93 Nu Gundam *Char Aznable (aka. Quattro Bageena) **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II (Char Custom), MS-14S Gelgoog (Char Custom), MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki, MSN-04 Sazabi *Kai Shiden **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam *Hayato Kobayashi **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam *Sleggar Law **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam *Dozle Zabi **Mobile Suit: MS-06 Zaku II, MA-08 Big Zam *Ramba Ral **Mobile Suit: MS-06 Zaku II *M'Quve **Mobile Suit: MS-06 Zaku II Mobile Suit Gundam Z *Kamille Bidan **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Paptimus Scirocco **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Emma Sheen **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Jerid Messa **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II (Titans Color) *Yazan Gable **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Reccoa Londe **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Sarah Zabiarov **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Four Murasame **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *Rosamia Badam **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Haman Karn **Mobile Suit: AMX-004 Qubeley Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta **Mobile Suit: MSZ-006 Z Gundam, MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam *Roux Louka **Mobile Suit: MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Elpeo Puru **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-2 Qubeley MK-II (Black) *Puru Two **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-3 Qubeley MK-II (Red), MRX-10 Psyco Gundam MK-II, NZ-000 Quin-Mantha *Glemy Toto **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-3 Qubeley MK-II Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Quess Paraya **Mobile Suit: MSN-03 Jagd Doga (custom), NZ-333 Alpha Azieru *Gyunei Guss **Mobile Suit: MSN-03 Jagd Doga (custom) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno **Mobile Suit: F91 Gundam F91 *Cecily Fairchild **Mobile Suit: F91 Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin **Mobile Suit: LM314V21 V2 Gundam *Katejina Loos **Mobile Suit: LM314V21 V2 Gundam, ZMT-S33S Gottratan Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu **Mobile Suit: GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam *Master Asia **Mobile Suit: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy **Mobile Suit: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *Milliardo Peacecraft (Zechs Merquise) **Mobile Suit: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack **Mobile Suit: WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *Gym Ghingham **Mobile Suit: WD-M01 Turn A Gundam, Concept-X 6-1-2 Turn X Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *Athrun Zala **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *Shinn Asuka **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *Lacus Clyne **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *Lunamaria Hawke **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Allusions *The series' mascot, Haro, can be seen and heard various times in the game. The first version of the mini mecha remains an all recovery item and Lacus' beloved pink Haro can be seen in the Loading and Game Over screens. Haro's voice can be heard during Mission Mode to address new battle objectives. Additionally, Lacus can be seen searching for her Haro in Mission Mode. Her Haro also appears in the game's save icon. *The Japanese version of the game aims to end each Official Mode in a similar manner as the original series, even playing an instrumental version of each saga's last song during the game's credits. This was cut in the English version and replaced with a ending narrative to explain the results of the ending's events. *Most of the music in the game comes from one of the Gundam sagas. When a character from a particular series is doing well, there is a good chance that a theme from their respective series will play in the background. Certain songs, such as tracks from Char's Counterattack and Turn A Gundam, have been cut in the English version (mostly likely due to copyright reasons). External Links * Official European site * Official American site * Official Japanese site * Opening movie Category:Games